


human friends

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - groups [4]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Girl's Night Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: a bunch of headcanons about bella and her human friends





	human friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

during new moon, after bella begins to come out of her shell a little more, angela and jessica decide that what she needs is a fun night out with friends.  
they talk to the guys a bit and brainstorm some ideas, and eventually decide to make a day out of going to seattle with bella. they ask her to hang out with them for the day, but don’t tell her too much of the plan. they want it to be a surprise. bella was apprehensive, but she agreed to go, worried her refusal would get back to and subsequently worry charlie.

jessica picks bella up at 8 AM, with angela already in the car. it’s early, but it’s a long drive and they have a lot planned. bella goes out to the car with a travel mug of coffee for jessica, knowing she would need it. jessica accepts gratefully.

they get to the city around 11, thanks to jessica’s fast driving. their first stop is a big bookstore in the center of town. jessica and angela had decided they would each pick an activity for the day, plus get dinner at a nice place and see a movie. they didn’t want to ask bella where she wanted to go for fear of ruining the surprise. but they knew her enough to know she would be interested in the bookstore. 

they each told her to pick out one book from each of them, and quickly head to the classics section. they each help bella pick out some books. she usually prefers to do this alone, but she’s tired of being alone lately. she also grabs new copies of the books edward had gotten her, but he had taken with him. it felt good to be moving on in some small way. angela left with a couple of nonfiction books on plants for herself, and jessica had a collection of small biographies on female political leaders. (we all know jessica is going to be president one day right?)

their next stop is a cooking class, angela’s pick. they’re making fettuccine alfredo, and bella smiles sadly at the memory of someone else cooking itllian for her. she finds she can laugh at some parts of the memory, and has fun joining in on the class. she laughs as jessica ends up covered in flour while trying to make fresh pasta, and accidentally ends up burning her sauce while laughing at angela’s stories of what her younger brothers did that weekend. the dishes turn out mostly okay, and actually make a pretty good lunch. they leave the class with full stomachs and hearts.

their next stop is the mall, jessica’s pick. she needs some new school clothes, and she desperately wantsto help bella pick out some new clothes. she’s been wearing pretty much the same outfit every day, and jessica wants to break bella out of her shell. they go to a couple of different stores, and find a couple of nice, colorful pants for bella to buy. they’re not her usual style, but she finds they are quite comfortable, and the bright colors help build up her confidence and mood. she helps jessica pick out a few new dresses to wear to school, and angela looks for some shirts for herself and toys for her brothers. they stop in a cd store as well, and bella buys one she thinks jake will like. she also stops and buys a few for jessica and angela as a thank you.

it’s about dinner time now, so they go to one of the nicer restaurants in town. they each order appetizers and entrees, and bella orders a desert for them to share. they talk and laugh throughout the meal, discussing what has happened in the past couple of months (bella has missed a lot, and is enjoying catching up with her friends’ lives) and discussing their plans for the future. it’s a lot of college and scholarship applications and frantic studying as last minute gpa improvements, but they’re enjoying their final months together.  
after paying their check, they leave to go to the movie theatre next door to the resturant. they buy tickets for the newest action movie (somehow jessica and angela know that bella cant watch a romance and don’t even suggest it). the movie isn’t very good unfortunately, and they spend most of it laughing at the ridiculous special effects and other unintentional hilarity of the movie.

angela offers to drive back since jessica has been driving around all day, and she accepts. they spend the drive home with more talk of their lives and future plans, and continuing to make fun of the movie. bella hasn’t felt this good in a long time, and she’s grateful to have such wonderful friends in her life.


End file.
